


Капелла

by Darety



Series: Transformers IDW: Shattered Glass [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, Music, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Высокомерный садист и одержимый маньяк слушают музыку. Эм-м… «музыку». P.S. Shattered Glass: MTMTE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капелла

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, вот какой-то такой музыкальный ряд: https://youtu.be/br5tyuEUBWE

На зеркальную столешницу перед Рэтчетом опустился высокий граненый стакан.  
– Последнему посетителю, как всегда, особое угощение.  
В баре Сверва и правда никого не осталось, кроме главного корабельного врача – и, собственно, хозяина заведения. Последний стоял рядом, покачивая своим бокалом, – один из немногих, кто первым заводил разговор с Рэтчетом при встрече, а не шарахался от медика, известного неудержимой любовью к насильственным апгрейдам.  
– А кто был вчера? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Рэтчет и, не отводя взгляда от бармена, взял из стакана пробу.  
Когда медик лукаво сужал оптику до двух алых щелок, это чаще всего означало, что он в хорошем настроении.  
– Санстрикер, – Сверв наблюдал за происходящим спокойно. – Да не травлю я тебя.  
– Пока нет, – согласился Рэтчет.  
Ничего в составе коктейля и правда не могло привести к судорогам, коллапсу искры, галлюцинациям, повышенному возбуждению энергосети, сгущению топлива… Словом, это оказалась не одна из тех смесей, после которых выживали чудом, навсегда запомнив болезненные ощущения. А значит, смесь была другого рода – не менее уникальная. Сверв блестяще умел делать коктейли.  
– Санстрикер, значит, – Рэтчет покрутил стакан, разглядывая отблески ламп на маслянистой пленке, затянувшей поверхность напитка.  
– Первый раз, – подтвердил Сверв и улыбнулся: – Попробуй уже, или я приму промедление за оскорбление!  
Рэтчет пригубил из стакана и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Сверв неплохо обставил это место – со вкусом, как обычно говорят. Правда, возможностей развернуться у него не было – о том, чтобы захватить предметы мебели утонченного дизайна, в условиях экстренной эвакуации с Кибертрона никто в команде Родимуса не подумал.  
Сверв устроился напротив. Судя по цвету жидкости, наполнявшей его бокал, пил он то же самое.  
– Кто-то попадался тебе дважды?  
– Ты удивишься, – рассмеялся тот коротко, хотя и заливисто. – Есть и такие кадры. Но наш Санни впервые оказался настолько невнимательным.  
Рэтчет сделал еще глоток и поставил стакан на стол:  
– Не исключаю, что он нарочно. Ты сам знаешь, какие легенды ходят о том, что будет, если остаться у тебя допоздна, Сверв.  
– Мой бар всегда открыт до последнего посетителя, – его улыбка стала еще шире.  
– Обычно говорят, что это единственный способ попробовать твой самый невероятный «фирменный коктейль», – он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, изображая кавычки. – И это, безусловно, так, – он вновь потянулся за напитком. – Просто «самый невероятный» можно трактовать по-разному, верно? Что получил вчера Санстрикер?  
– О, – Сверв слегка наклонил голову. Конструкция не позволяла ему сильно изгибать шею, но вальяжности жеста это не помешало. – Я тебе покажу, но только потому, что ты оценишь, – он выудил из сабспейса небольшой продолговатый контейнер и протянул Рэтчету.  
Чтобы считать метку, шифрующую состав жидкости внутри контейнера, медику пришлось выщелкнуть сканер, и одна его оптика стала казаться зеленоватой – под цвет шеврона. Вторая горела в полутьме бара ровным красным.  
Пока Рэтчет внимательно изучал информацию, выводимую на внутренний экран, его губы медленно расплывались в кривоватой улыбке.  
– И он ушел на своих двоих?  
– Уполз как-то под утро, – пожал плечами Сверв. – После экстренной промывки баков ходить тяжеловато.  
– Возбудитель парамарганцевой чумы невероятно опасен, если зараженный энергон правильно не погасить, – Рэтчет искоса взглянул на владельца бара. – Но ты умеешь. Откуда у тебя такие реактивы, Сверв? Ты ограбил Персептора?  
– О, нет, – таинственно откликнулся тот. – Не Персептора. Это мои особые запасы, если ты понимаешь… Остались еще с тех времен, когда парамарганцевая чума прикончила всех на станции «Респайт».  
– Помню этот прискорбный инцидент. Но как ты попал на «Респайт», да еще и выбрался оттуда здоровым? Станция недолго пробыла на карантине. Командование знало, что там есть выжившие, но Праул решил, безопаснее уничтожить ее, чем контактировать с ними, – он брезгливо скривился. Все-таки приказ Праула, по его мнению, помешал совершить большой шаг в медицине – разобраться, как мехи смогли избежать заражения парамарганцевой чумой. Рэтчет терпеть не мог такое пренебрежение к знаниям.  
– Я был в составе группы геологов там, – поделился Сверв. – И я всегда с большим вниманием относился к химическому анализу руды. Конечно, мне просто повезло, что я не заразился. Везение не продлилось бы вечно – по станции шарахались больные, выплевывая гайки куда попало. Но меня спас один чудесный бот, мой напарник. Его звали Даллкойл. Мы заперлись вдвоем в изоляторе, а потом он признался, что вообще-то тоже заражен. Я уже почти отчаялся, но прошли сутки, двое, а его кулеры все еще не распадались в прах. Так мы с Даллкойлом обнаружили уникальную особенность его фильтров, – Сверв любил потравить байки, и сейчас купался во внимании. Не так важно, большая ли аудитория, важно, что понимающая и заинтересованная. – Формула энергона менялась прямо у него в топливопроводах, просто проходя сквозь фильтры. Он вылечился сам по себе, даже без прочистки баков… к сожалению, после его смерти фильтры так уже не работали, – с легкой грустью добавил Сверв. – Он, наверное, аутлаером был, просто не подозревал об этом.  
– Ты его выкачал? – уточнил Рэтчет.  
– Да. Я тогда был… неофитом в этом, – в голосе слышались ностальгичные нотки. – Не очень удачно начал, да и торопился – я понимал, что станцию, вероятнее всего, скоро подорвут, и надо бежать оттуда. Так что волшебного лекарства осталось совсем немного. На весь запас в баках Санстрикера ушло целых десять капель. Возмутительно много. Но это того стоило, правда?  
– Вкус потрясающий, – подтвердил Рэтчет. – Как и твоя история. Имеет смысл предлагать тебе сделку?  
– О, нет! Хотя… нет, Рэтчет, прости, все-таки… Я был в энергоне Даллкойла по локоть. Выжал все до капли, лично. Мне нравится, что он весь мой.  
– Не могу поспорить, – медик произнес это недовольно, но беззлобно. – Однако если переборщишь с возбудителем чумы хотя бы на каплю, мы станем кораблем-призраком. Это меня беспокоит. Парамарганцевая чума очень опасна. Учти, я буду знать, кого винить, если начнется эпидемия.  
Сверв покивал в ответ на предупреждение. Он вымеряет дозы для каждого коктейля чрезвычайно внимательно, Рэтчет это знал, но не мог не волноваться об экипаже.  
– Зато звук, который она выбивает из вокалайзера… Сказочный хрип и бульканье – я их помню еще с «Респайта».  
– Она любит кулеры, – согласился Рэтчет. – Мне ждать в гости Санстрикера с разъеденными вентиляторами?  
– Не обижай меня, – поднял палец Сверв. – Я люблю твою компанию, но не потерплю обвинений в непрофессионализме. Я дал ему противоядие вовремя, когда он закончил свой совсем маленький концерт. Может, он и приползет к тебе, но… вообще-то налет сойдет сам через недельку-другую. А пока… Если будет скоростной заезд – что ж, позадыхается немного. Но ведь у нас пока ничего интересного и не происходит.  
– Да, скучновато, – кивнул Рэтчет и снова сделал глоток. – Ты прав, ты умеешь мешать коктейли. Хотя даже мне не по себе от того, что я пью энергон меха, который вчера мог умереть от парамарганцевой чумы.  
Сверв широко заулыбался, благодарный за этот изящный комплимент.  
– Не только его энергон, – поправил он въедливо. – Здесь очень широкий состав, но все безопасно. Я знал, что ты оценишь. Ох, Рэтчет, на этом корабле у тебя одного есть вкус. Я не считаю себя, естественно.  
– Спасибо. Насчет хрипов, – Рэтчет побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – Не верю, что ты не записал…  
– Хочешь послушать? – оживился Сверв, только и ждавший, когда наконец Рэтчет сдастся и перейдет от светской беседы о медицине и ядреных коктейлях к тому, зачем он вообще остался.  
Он обожал крики, доходя в своем обожании до фанатизма. Сверв четко осознавал, что сам никогда не хочет оказаться на его верстаке, но если смотреть со стороны… Рэтчет выдавливал из мехов виртуозную музыку. «Крик – голос жизни, – говорил он, оперируя кому-нибудь камеру искры наживую. – Крик свидетельствует о твоем желании жить». И просил ужасающе заботливо, склоняясь к измученному пациенту: «Кричи».  
Рэтчет слышал многих членов экипажа, кое-кого – и неоднократно. Но его коллекция мелодий существовала лишь в памяти. Он отдавался моменту, сосредотачиваясь на деле – на операции, – которая под такую музыку будто и шла легче. Все-таки его искусство было искусством врачевания, усовершенствования конструкции.  
А Сверв превращал в искусство сами вопли и стоны.  
Он отстегнул от магнитного крепления на поясе небольшой серебристый бластер и положил его на стол. С ним он никогда не расставался. Изящное оружие обманчиво казалось не таким уж мощным (Брейнсторм слабо усмехнулся бы в ответ на подобное предположение), но, что важнее, скрывало вмонтированное записывающее устройство.  
Сверв приложил палец к боковой панели бластера, и из ребристой решетки, которую можно было счесть охладителем, донеслись первые звуки. Мелодия начиналась с шума выходящего воздуха (поверх был наложен какой-то фильтр, прибавлявший помех), затем с ним сплелось постукивание барахлящих вентсистем. Редкие всхлипы становились все громче, и Рэтчет уставился в одну точку, прислушиваясь к ним.  
Эту сторону Сверва знали единицы. Кроме Рэтчета – точно еще Бластер, помогавший сводить ужасающие композиции из накопленной звуковой базы. Может быть, Скидс, потому что он везде совал свой нос. Но не простые жертвы – нет; выкладываясь в плену маленького бармена на полную, повизгивая и шипя, они понятия не имели, что он превратит их боль в прочувствованную мелодию.  
Стоны, сипы, дребезжащие писки и истошные вопли, крики всех тональностей и частот. Лихорадочный стук, кашель вентсистем, невнятные мольбы… Сверв не любил, когда жертвы пытались побеседовать с ним, попросить о пощаде или предложить что-то взамен на освобождение, вызвать жалость. Он любил, когда кричат. Когда рассудок будто покидает мозговой модуль – под воздействием невыносимо обжигающей топливный бак жидкости или потока галлюцинаций, вызванных принятым синтетическим коктейлем, – в мехе говорит истинная природа. Тогда все – настоящие, искренние, и в каждом есть потенциал.  
Сверв жадно наблюдал за реакцией Рэтчета, а тот притушил оптику, расслабляясь. Шорох становился громче, в него прокрадывались первые нотки стонов. Это Санстрикер приходил в себя после того, как накачался в баре Сверва до отключки. Скованный, с забитыми шлюзами, даже резервными, подсоединенный к перегонным аппаратам.  
Сверв заливал своих «последних клиентов» отравами всевозможных видов, вызывавших эффекты, от которых легко сойти с ума, а потом забирал у них то, что они рады были отдать – как будто крик позволял прогнать боль. И – когда состояние запытанных посетителей становилось критическим – милостиво вкалывал антидот или начинал промывку. Иногда, чтобы помочь, требовались не менее болезненные методы, а порой глотка химии хватало, чтобы убить токсины.  
Сверв собрал богатую коллекцию. В прошлый раз Рэтчет слушал упоительный дуэт – каким-то чудом Сверву удалось заманить к себе одновременно Хромдома и Ревайнда. Он даже изменил привычке вырезать из композиций все членораздельные слова, поскольку утробный, беспорядочный шепот Хромдома, под влиянием галлюциногенов вновь потерявшего контроль и вонзившего иглы в мозг своего маленького приятеля, будоражил лучше многих криков.  
Рэтчет не раз чинил Ревайнда после срывов его conjunx endura. Хромдом вливал в архивиста наиболее кошмарные истории, которые вытягивал из чужой памяти за весь свой актив. Сам он прочно сидел на этом – на чужих ужасах, чужой боли, – но память Хромдома не выдерживала такого объема травмирующих записей, и ему необходимо было делиться… чтобы потом пересматривать снова. Ревайнд оказался самым выносливым из его партнеров, головы других уже давно стояли на полке, а этот… ему повезло, что его архивы почти безгранично велики.  
На той записи Ревайнд сопротивлялся беззвучно, но недолго, а после – тихонько скулил, создавая идеальный аккомпанемент для безумного шепота. Сверв никогда не перебарщивал – никаких резких вскриков там, где они звучали бы неуместно. Он предпочитал соблюдать чистоту жанра. Мелодию Хромдома и Ревайнда можно было назвать завораживающей, пробуждающей фантазию.  
А композиция Санстрикера ощущалась яркой, как оживающая перед оптикой картинка. Рэтчет знал, как действует болезнь, а потому представлял особенно живо. Санстрикер хрипел, рвался, лязгая корпусом, и, конечно, ни о чем не умолял. Рычал, пока мог. Закашлял, когда воздухоотводы начал заволакивать грязный налет, похожий на органическую паутину.  
Его кулеры подтормаживали и скрипели – даже этот звук Сверву удалось записать.  
Рэтчет заулыбался шире, допивая. На дне стакана остался небольшой осадок.  
– Звучит восхитительно, – сказал он, когда последние судороги чужой вентсистемы органично завершили мелодию.  
Сверв благодарно кивнул. На слова Рэтчет был скуп, но обладал пугающе живой мимикой. По выражению его фейсплейта читался восторг, который дороже любых эпитетов.  
– Добавки? – спросил он, кивая на опустевший стакан. – После того как я вколол Санстрикеру антидот, я еще немного… повзбивал в нем энергон, чтобы вышло насыщеннее. Но кричал он тогда совсем иначе, и… сюда никак не ложилось. Бластер со мной согласился.  
Рэтчет молча моргнул оптикой. Его не очень интересовал процесс создания композиций, он с большей готовностью наслаждался результатом. Под некоторые треки Сверва бы хорошо работалось, а некоторые хотелось просто слушать для расслабления, но Рэтчет, будучи честным, никогда тайно не записывал их. Нелицензионное копирование оскорбило бы мастера.  
– Просто послушай. Чистая ярость.  
Сверв тронул бластер и отошел к стойке, захватив с собой почти осушенный им бокал.  
Необработанная, сырая звуковая дорожка производила иное впечатление. Санстрикер трясся и вопил. Голос прерывался, дрожал, вибрации работающих насосов смешивались с шумами издыхающих кулеров, но звучание было чистым и злым. Обещание добраться до Сверва и отомстить…  
Конечно, в итоге Санстрикер едва убрался отсюда, оставив Сверву больше половины своего энергона – измененного синтетиками, горячего, личного, и, кстати, весьма вкусного – для его умопомрачительных коктейлей.  
– Ты как-то давал мне послушать Пайпса, – вдруг сказал Рэтчет. – Помнишь?  
Сверв вернулся с плотно закупоренным баллоном, который ему приходилось держать обеими руками, и задумчиво кивнул, сцеживая содержимое в опустевший стакан Рэтчета.  
Пайпс невероятно возмущался, очутившись в ловушке Сверва. Он остался добровольно, оказавшись одним из тех, кто поверил в слухи о «невероятно вкусных коктейлях». О том, что это «невероятно вкусные коктейли из посетителей бара», а не «для посетителей», он не догадался.  
Возможно, над ним подшутил попадавшийся Сверву недоброжелатель, а может, он просто был уверен в своей удаче и ждал только приятного опыта. В любом случае, правду он не знал.  
Все жертвы Сверва молчали о позорном пребывании в баре после закрытия. Никто не смел жаловаться – и никто не смел обнажать свою слабость. Сверву нравилось обретать над ними власть – когда они становились частью его сложной перегонной системы, и он выжимал их заживо, – а потом отпускать. Он любил отпускать – чтобы после наблюдать за ними.  
За тем, как они все равно приходят в бар – ведь им нравятся эти коктейли. Некоторые из посетителей уже знают, как они приготовлены, и могли бы делать ставки, чей в них энергон. А некоторые – еще не знают, и…  
Как прекрасно быть барменом.  
Сверв определенно был для этого создан, и даже шанс мести его не слишком пугал. Родимус запретил убийства – и любое потянет за собой расследование, а расследование безжалостно вытащит на поверхность то, как маленький бот, бывший геолог, заставлял вопить могучих автоботских воинов.  
…Пайпс выражал свое возмущение так же ярко, как Санстрикер – ярость, ведь это унизительно – дергаться и выть в плену, попавшись так глупо. Сверву нравилось, когда осознание собственного положения вызывало у ночных гостей столь яркие эмоции.  
– Ты прав, – он выглядел сейчас как творец, которого посетило вдохновение. – Стоит попробовать их совместить. И еще… да. Тебе понравится, когда мы с Бластером закончим, – воодушевленно пообещал он.  
Рэтчет кивнул, взял в руки стакан, но пить не торопился.  
– Спасибо за идею, – продолжил Сверв. – И знаешь, друг мой… ну, нехорошо, если я ничем тебя за нее не отблагодарю.  
– Ты нашел бы звучание, – спокойно возразил Рэтчет, – со временем. Не сомневаюсь.  
– Нет, нет. Я имею в виду – вообще. Так приятно, что есть слушатель, который… прекрасно разбирается в предмете. Ты ведь не будешь возражать, если я поделюсь с тобой одной уникальной записью?  
– Еще бы я возражал, – эмоционально откликнулся Рэтчет.  
Сверв включил новый трек.  
Далеко не все голоса Рэтчет узнавал в нем. Это был очень тщательно подогнанный микс – тонкий, прерывистый, жалобный вой и почти дроновский крик на одной ноте… они смешивались с шагами, тяжелыми шагами, явно принадлежавшими не Сверву. Рэтчет не знал, расхаживает ли тот вообще перед своими жертвами или сидит, забросив ногу на ногу, напротив них. Он, возможно, даже болтает с ними, а потом Бластер аккуратно удаляет его голос со звуковой дорожки. Но эти шаги – чьи-то другие, они отбивают такт, становятся громче. Дроновский вопль принадлежит, конечно, Сирену. С тех пор как Рэтчет запаял ему вокалайзер, любитель поорать мог выдавать лишь такой звук, только гораздо тише. То, что Сверв ему вколол, сняло ограничитель громкости. Впечатляюще.  
Выл, разумеется, Вирл. А звонкое попискивание принадлежало Тейлгейту – ему даже едва ли было плохо, по крайней мере, в те миги, когда он издавал этот звук.  
Три голоса затихали, будто шаги распугивали их владельцев, а на заднем плане нарастало гудение генераторов. Сначала Рэтчет услышал тяжелые выдохи вентиляции, а потом музыка взорвалась низким рыком, переходящим в вибрирующий вопль. Ярость Санстрикера и стыд растерявшего свою удачу Пайпса, выраженный в отчаянных визгах, не шли ни в какое сравнение с этим криком. Вопль превратился в хныканье… «Несоразмерное», – подобрал Рэтчет слова, склоняя голову. Урчание чужого вокалайзера – это купированные слова, которые Бластер «зажевал», оставляя только тон, захлебывающийся, жалобный звук. Жалкий. Гневные шаги теперь отдавались редко, а с бормотанием сплетались дорожки Вирла, Сирена и Тейлгейта.  
Напряжение было выдержано до конца – мольба, сплетающаяся с ненавистью. В финале хныканье звучало сознательно задавленным, но все равно рвущимся из вокалайзера, как будто пленник знал, что его записывают.  
Запись завершилась на высокой, сильной ноте: отчаянном крике, полном неожиданности, словно жертва не верила, что пытка возобновится.  
– Кто это? – не выдержал Рэтчет. Сверв таинственно улыбался, крутя в руках свой уникальный бластер. – Я знаю, как звучат все боты на этом корабле. Но… кто это?  
– О, это тот, чьих жалобных воплей никто никогда не слышал, – довольный произведенным впечатлением, ответил Сверв. – Но рык ты должен был узнать. Это же его фирменный…  
– Нет! Не может быть!  
– …способ выражать гнев.  
– Как тебе удалось поймать Ультра Магнуса? Как ты жив до сих пор? – Рэтчет почти светился, подавшись вперед. Сверв, впрочем, тоже – ведь достижениями так приятно делиться! Темный корпус почти сливался с креслом, а белые флуоресцентные вставки придавали силуэту совершенно несвойственную ему по конструкции утонченность. Сверв умел создавать иллюзии.  
– Он был не в настроении, очень сильно не в настроении. Когда мехи не в настроении, они не следят, откуда я беру стаканы. С полки – или из-под барной стойки. А еще, когда они не в настроении, им хочется поболтать, и они не успевают заметить, как их чип-регулятор топлива выносит наболт. Магс невероятно тяжелый, – добавил Сверв. – Но я заставил его выложить мне искру тогда, так что все усилия того стоили.  
Рэтчет восхищенно покачал головой. Поступок Сверва казался неоправданно рискованным – личный палач Тайреста был все-таки старшим помощником на корабле. Но с желанием создать шедевр не поспоришь…  
– Впечатляет. Если бы он только слышал…  
– О, он слышал, – заверил Сверв. – Я бы не выжил, если бы не дал ему понять, что это нытье станет всеобщим достоянием, если он решит отомстить. Так что…  
– А как Бластер к этому отнесся? – поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
– Он не узнал Магнуса, – весело сказал Сверв. – Или для своей безопасности сделал вид, что не узнал.  
– Это самый драгоценный кристалл в твоей коллекции, – твердо подытожил Рэтчет. – Я хочу послушать еще раз.  
Сверв тоже явно наслаждался звучанием. Ему удалось нечто невозможное, и он искренне гордился этой симфонией.  
– Когда знаешь, кто это, звучит совсем иначе, правда? – спросил он.  
Рэтчет согласился. Шантажировать Ультра Магнуса – предприятие опасное, но у Сверва теперь есть подходящий инструмент. Не может быть, чтобы он не планировал когда-нибудь им воспользоваться. То, что он поделился своей тайной с верным слушателем и поклонником творчества, выглядело знаком особенного доверия.  
Он подмазывался перед чем-то, это точно. Рэтчету было интересно, перед чем.  
Сверв вытащил новый бокал, затем плеснул в него из контейнера и сделал большой глоток.  
– Теперь коллекция почти полная, – сказал он. – Я не гонюсь за количеством, нет, – добавил он тут же. – Но есть голоса, об отсутствии которых я особенно сожалею.  
– Не все так наивны, как Пайпс, неосмотрительны, как Санстрикер, и самоуверенны, как Ультра Магнус, – пальцы Рэтчета глухо постучали по стеклу. Он все еще не пил.  
Сверв приподнял ладони. Едва ли он смог бы играть на традиционных музыкальных инструментах своими восемью короткими широкими пальцами, но… это не преграда для творца. Считал себя Сверв дирижером или композитором? Сводил записи Бластер, но он все равно оставался простым звуковым механиком. Сверв ценил его помощь, но едва ли согласился бы поделиться славой.  
– Рэтчет, надеюсь, ты не подумал, что я имею в виду тебя? Нет, нет, конечно, нет. Но эту тему я не случайно поднял в разговоре с тобой, поскольку… Весь «Лост Лайт» знает, что крики Дрифта – это только твои крики. Но я готов дорого за них заплатить.  
Рэтчет некоторое время смотрел в сторону в полном молчании. Потом ответил четко, кратко:  
– Нет.  
– А что насчет парамарганцевой чумы и энергона Даллкойла? Ты, кажется, их хотел, – Сверв радушно развел руками. – Я поделюсь. Треть моего запаса будет твоей.  
– Нет, Сверв, – улыбка стала кривее – и от нее повеяло холодом. – И не вздумай травить Дрифта. Один раз ты уже попробовал, и, несмотря на то, что он залил мне весь медбэй, я тебе ни слова не сказал. Однако… нам не нужно портить отношения, не так ли? Я хотел бы слушать твою музыку дальше, Сверв. И пить твои коктейли.  
Сверв поднялся и сделал пару шагов к Рэтчету, обходя стол. Бластер еще был у него в руках, но медик едва ли боялся. Он умел убивать одним ударом, а не только спасать жизни, в этом они были разных весовых категорий.  
– Я уверен, он великолепно скрипит дентами, – проронил Сверв, выдерживая взгляд Рэтчета. – Теми, что ты ему поставил. Такие острые. Он до сих пор иногда забывает про длину клыков и царапает мне посуду.  
– Великолепно, – согласился Рэтчет ровно. – Но, как ты верно заметил, это мои денты и мой скрип.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо, Рэтчет, – Сверв широко улыбнулся, – поверь, я не позволил бы этому обесценить наши музыкальные вечера здесь. Просто… стоило прояснить этот момент, а то я почти приготовил новую смесь для твоего подопытного.  
Рэтчет ответил на улыбку, как будто не было никакого напряжения пару секунд назад:  
– Уверен, для смеси ты найдешь достойное применение. И рад, что мы все прояснили…  
…до того, как у Рэтчета появился реальный повод поставить зарвавшегося бармена на место.  
Дрифт, млеющий от операций без анестезии или отключения нейросети, сам охотно подставляющийся под скальпель, полностью зависимый от апгрейдов, которые придумывал и тщательно отлаживал для него Рэтчет, действительно принадлежал ему. Сверв умел мешать коктейли внутри мехов, умел выкачивать эти коктейли из них, но он не был ни врачом, ни хотя бы инженером-конструктором; а Рэтчет не хотел, чтобы его проект был испорчен чьими-то экспериментами.  
– Почему ты не пьешь? – спросил Сверв весело, меняя тему. – Тебе разонравился коктейль?  
– Нет, – Рэтчет встал. Теперь он был вдвое выше собеседника, но тот даже не насторожился. – У энергона, в котором закрепился вирус парамарганцевой чумы, есть интересный эффект, про который ты, видимо, не в курсе. При взаимодействии с воздушной средой, содержащей больше одного процента кислорода, он сгущается до кашицы. В результате химической реакции связи формируются вновь, даже если раньше ты добавил антидот. К счастью, ты сделал Санстрикеру промывание, а старое топливо закачал в этот вакуумный контейнер. Первые полчаса его совершенно безопасно пить, связи в зарождающихся соединениях слишком слабы, даже фильтры Трейлкаттера справились бы, а контакт со здоровым энергоном и вовсе убивает остатки вируса. Но мутная пенка на донышке, которая сейчас почти растворилась, – Рэтчет покачал стаканом в воздухе, – смертельно опасна.  
Лекцию он прочел без усилий, с явным удовольствием. Сверв ответил на нее, не мигнув оптикой:  
– Как жаль, что я этого не знал.  
– Тебе повезло, что для второй порции ты взял новый бокал. Хотя, разумеется, я бы предупредил тебя, если бы ты этого не сделал, – Рэтчет снова прищурил оптику.  
Знак хорошего настроения.  
– Повезло, что ты столь… опытный врач, Рэтчет, – Сверв изобразил скорбную мину. – Было бы так жаль, если бы тебе стало плохо из-за моего коктейля! Прости за эту возмутительную случайность.  
– Ничего страшного, – покладисто ответил Рэтчет. – Я всегда рад дать совет.  
Сверв забрал из его руки все еще полный стакан и направился к стойке  
– В следующий раз послушаем Пайпса, – пообещал он через плечо. – Приходи.  
– Обязательно, – откликнулся Рэтчет, следуя к дверям.  
Он был, наверное, единственным «последним клиентом» бара, который всегда покидал его беспрепятственно.


End file.
